Snapshots
by Haruka-n-Nao
Summary: /Collection of oneshots/ Random moments in Tsukasa & Tsukushi's lives. Based on the manga. Rated to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1  Special sexy shot

Author's note: Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing a Hana Yori Dango fanfic. For those of you who know/have seen Detective Conan, you will find this story familiar. I got the idea from episode 411 of Detective Conan and wondered how it would be if Tsukushi and Tsukasa were in that situation. And for those of you, who don't know Detective Conan, enjoy! I hope I managed to keep them all in character.

Please read and review. If you don't like my story, ignore the review button and go back and look for something else but no flames please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango (or Detective Conan for that matter). I've just used Kamio Yoko's characters for my story.

**Chapter 1- Special sexy shot**

Doumyoji Tsukasa stepped on the porch at the back of his New York estate. He had a few hours of break before his next appointment so his friends, the F4, had come over to hang out just like old times.

"Yo, Tsukasa!" Nishikado Soujiro raised his hand in greeting.

"It's been a while" Tsukasa replied.

"You're looking good." Mimasaka Akira slapped him on the back.

Hanazawa Rui just looked up from where he was sitting at the table and nodded at him, quiet as always.

"So what've you guys been up to?" Tsukasa asked sitting at the table as well.

"We've just been globetrotting because it's summer vacation at the Eitoku University now" Soujiro replied.

"Yeah, can you believe it's been a month since we left Japan?" Akira asked him.

"We're going back next week because we have some dates. We've already had to cancel many of them" Soujiro winked at Akira. And they grinned.

"You idiots will never change" Tsukasa snorted.

"Have you heard from Makino?" Rui put in, coming into the conversation suddenly.

Tsukasa scowled, "No she didn't answer the last two times I called. Why does that girl even have a cell phone?"

"Hey, don't you know Makino has gone off with some middle school friends to some village for a summer job?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah, she did mention something like that"

"Then she must have been at work when you called" Rui said.

"God, that poor girl is always working. Even though her boyfriend is overflowing with money" Akira shook his head, not understanding Makino at all.

"But that's why Tsukasa fell for her, didn't you?" Soujiro glanced at Tsukasa, his glance mischievous.

Tsukasa opened his mouth to shout something, when his phone beeped.

"Who the hell is it? I thought I told my secretary not to disturb me now!"

He pulled out his phone, ready to swear at whoever it was. But it was Makino.

"Makino" he mumbled.

"It's Makino? She's calling?" Soujiro and Akira jumped up.

"No it's a picture mail" Tsukasa replied feeling pretty surprised. She had never sent him a picture mail. He wasn't sure she knew how to either.

Clicking on the picture, Tsukasa's face turned bright red, and blood spurted out of his nose. Curiosity piqued, Soujiro and Akira grabbed the phone and peered into it, Rui joining them as well.

Soujiro whistled, "I didn't think Makino had it in her to send a picture like this. But judging by your reaction I thought it might've been something worse"

It was a picture of Makino asleep, her face turned slightly to her side, her hair which was now shoulder length, a complete disarray around her head. She was wearing a sleeveless camisole, one hand above her head, the other beside her. The strap on one shoulder had slipped off and the bottom of her camisole was rolled up exposing quite a bit of her stomach. She had a half smile on her face.

At that moment Tsukasa's phone started to ring. Grabbing it back from Soujiro, Tsukasa answered it,

"DOUMYOJI! Delete that silly picture right now!" Tsukushi's angry voice came through the phone.

But before, Tsukasa could say anything; he heard another unfamiliar voice from behind Tsukushi,

"Don't delete it. It's my special sexy shot of Tsukushi!" giggles and catcalls could be heard from behind her.

"Go away, Ayaka! Shut up, all of you" Tsukushi said to people behind her and turned her attention back to Tsukasa,

"I'm serious, Doumyoji. If you don't delete that picture, I'll kill you"

"You idiot!" Tsukasa shouted back at her, much to the frustration of the rest of the F4 behind him, "What the hell are you doing, taking stupid pictures?"

"I was sleeping!"

"Don't sleep wearing such a slutty outfit! Why are you exposing your stomach like that?" Tsukasa yelled, his voice raising angrily

"It is not slutty! It's hot, so I was wearing that. Besides, I was sleeping, how would I know that my stomach was exposed?" Tsukushi responded equally loudly.

Completely exasperated at their antics, the rest of the F4 stood up.

"Let's get out of here. My ears are ringing from all their screaming." Akira told the other two, who nodded and got up.

"Those two are so immature" The three of them left the porch, leaving Tsukasa standing alone shouting at Makino.

"Anyway, I have to go to bed. I have work early tomorrow. Just delete that picture, ok?" And with that she just hung up.

Tsukasa glared at the phone, feeling angry that she cut him off. He looked at the picture again. Then he looked around him realizing that his friends had vanished. He pressed a button and feeling satisfied, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and went off to find his friends.

_Save picture?_

_Yes_

Haruka


	2. Chapter 2 Possessive boyfriends

Author's notes: Once again, I was inspired by Kimi Ni Todoke to write this story and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori dango. All the characters belong to Kamio Yoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Possessive boyfriends <strong>

Makino Tsukushi was at a restaurant with a couple of friends from the university. Eitoku university students were better than her high school classmates, although most of the students from her class were in Eitoku University; there were students from other high schools as well. She had even managed to make friends with a bunch of girls in her class. Some of them from high society families, and some from normal middle class families. Kazuya had bemoaned that because of her 'new' friends, Tsukushi was rarely hanging out with him. This, Tsukushi thought, was an exaggeration. She'd rarely gone out with these girls because she'd always been busy with her part-time jobs. Today she didn't have work plus she'd been rejecting the girls' offer every time, so she agreed. She had after all wished to have such friends in high school itself.

The chatter in the group was the typical girl-talk. About classes, boyfriends etc etc. Tsukushi was just talking to the girl sitting next to her, Megumi, about some class, when Megumi's phone rang.

"Oh dang! It's my boyfriend again"

"Hey, isn't that the third time he's calling you?" the girl from across the table, Akane, asked.

"Yeah. He's so possessive. He doesn't even let me talk to other guys" Megumi grumbled and answered the phone.

She spoke to her boyfriend and Tsukushi could hear snatches of their conversation,

"Now?" Megumi was saying, "I'm with friends. No. They're girls only" The she held the phone out to Tsukushi and Akane, both of them looked taken aback.

"Just say something, will you?"

"Um…Like I said…Ano" Tsukushi mumbled, not knowing what to say in such a situation, wondering if she had to take the phone from Megumi, but Megumi placed the phone back against her ear and said,

"See, they're girls only. Mmm..Ok bye" She hung up the phone and sighed,

"He wants you to prove you're with girls only?" Akane asked her voice incredulous.

"Yeah Argh! Possessive boyfriends are so irritating. Maybe I should break up with him"

"You'd better" Akane advised her.

Megumi turned to Tsukushi, "Is your boyfriend also possessive?"

Tsukushi thought about how Doumyoji had beaten up Oribe-kun even before she started going out with him and said,

"Possessive? That's an understatement! He's been possessive even before we started going out" she shook her head; "He's a selfish idiot and spoiled rotten and gets jealous easily. But I know he cares about me so it's alright" she finished, blushing slightly, not quite believing that she was actually saying all this.

"How lucky! My boyfriend is always suspicious that I'm cheating on him" Megumi complained.

They continued to chat about boyfriends, exchanging stories about high school exes, first crushes and so on for a while. About half an hour later, everyone had to get back home, so Tsukushi paid for her share of the bill and waved goodbye to her friends and walked off in the direction of her house, thinking about Doumyoji and all the trouble he'd dragged her into because of his jealousy.

"Makino-san"

Tsukushi turned around. It was the guy from her part-time job, Miura-kun.

"Oh. Hello, Miura-kun."

"What are you doing out so late?"

"It's not that late" Tsukushi glanced at her watch, "It's only 9:00, isn't it? I was with some friends from my class. You?"

"I just went to a convenience store" He held out a bag, "and I saw you walking by yourself, so I thought I should say hello"

Tsukushi's phone rang. It was an IPhone, which Doumyoji had given her despite her reluctance, insisting that it was better than the video phone and that they could talk even if they weren't at home. Only for that reason, Tsukushi had accepted the phone.

She answered the phone; it was a video call from Doumyoji,

"Yo!" He was sitting in his room; she could see the overlarge bed behind him,

"Hi. How come you're calling so early? Isn't it morning there now?"

Before Doumyoji could reply, Miura-kun peered over her shoulder and whistled,

"Hey, is that the latest IPhone? It's not even in the stores yet! Cool, how'd you get it?"

Uh-oh. Tsukushi glanced at Doumyoji, whose eyebrows were raised, his mouth pressing into a thin line of anger,

"Makino! What the hell are you doing? Hey, you bastard, get away from my girlfriend!"

Tsukushi held the phone away as Doumyoji continued shouting threats and quickly apologized to Miura-kun, said a hurried goodbye and stepped into an alley so she could talk to Doumyoji.

"Makino!" He began again, "What do you think you're doing hanging out with an idiot like him?"

Tsukushi's anger bubbled up and she shouted back at him,

"You're the idiot! He's just someone I know from my part-time work. You're always like this. You get possessive so easily!" She thought about Megumi's boyfriend, "Is that all you trust me? You think I would just go and cheat on you?" She knew she was saying too much, but her anger clouded her thoughts.

"Makino" He interrupted but she continued to rant,

"If you don't even trust me that much-"

"MAKINO" He roared, "Stop. That's not it. I'm just so damn jealous that he's there with you and I'm not!"

"Yeah, as if-"began Tsukushi then stopped when his words struck her. Her face flamed and an awkward silence settled between them,

"Oh…um" Tsukushi mumbled, her face still bright red,

"Don't look like that!" Doumyoji slapped a hand to his face, "You'll make me go red too"

That was not very helpful. Tsukushi felt her cheeks burn and the two of them stared at each other through the phone, both red in the face, not knowing what to say.

A knock was heard from behind him followed by a muffled voice,

"Tsukasa-sama?"

"Argh! It's late. I have to go. I'll call you later okay?" He was about to hang up the phone when Tsukushi cried,

"Wait, Doumyoji!" She stared at him for half a second and then blurted out in one breath

"I love you…Tsukasa" She cut the call quickly, her heart beating fast.

"Why did I say that?" Tsukushi moaned and banged her head against the wall behind her, much to surprise of the people passing by.

But, she thought raising her head; Possessive boyfriends are not so bad.

* * *

><p>Doumyoji Tsukasa looked dazed, when his secretary came into the room and asked him to get ready; they were going to be late. With a wide grin, Tsukasa slapped a hand on his startled secretary's back and said,<p>

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

And to the amazement of the household staff, he went off whistling happily to himself.

* * *

><p>- Haruka<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Observer

**Author's Note:** Hi again! Sorry for the really long delay. But here it is! The next installment of Snapshots. I have some more rough ideas, so hopefully I can update faster.

This chapter is about what Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship appears like to an observer. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review, it always inspires me to update faster!

**Disclaimer:** The characters (except the ones I created) all belong to Kamio Yoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Observer<strong>

Natsumi shifted in her seat nervously. The airport was bustling with people in suits dragging suitcases, families and tourists. She flipped open her mobile and stared at the picture of her and her boyfriend one year ago. Her boyfriend, Yuya, had gone for a year to America on an exchange program and they had put their relationship on hold. Now he was finally coming back and she didn't know what their relationship would be like.

Trying to distract herself from her thoughts, she glanced around her. The seats to her right were empty. To her left there was a young woman holding a toddler in her lap. She guessed the woman was in her late twenties and the baby was probably less than a year old. The baby had curly hair, which, Natsumi thought, was rather unusual for Japanese people.

She watched as the baby boy squirmed in his mother's lap. The mother murmured something to the child, but he continued to wriggle till she finally gave up and set the baby on the ground. He landed on his feet; toddled two steps then sank down to his bottom and started to crawl away.

Natsumi studied the woman; she was wearing a simple blouse and jeans. Her hair was pulled up in messy bun, few strands hanging around her face. She was slender, her face had no makeup. The woman suddenly got up and rushed to her baby. He had picked something off the ground and was now trying to stuff it in his mouth.

Crouching in front of her son, the woman gently pried his fingers from his mouth and distracted her son. _Being a mother wasn't easy_, Natsumi thought.

There was a sudden commotion and Natsumi looked up. There were a group of men, all dressed in identical black suits.

Someone important must have landed in a private jet, Natsumi thought, as people craned their necks to see who it was. Wondering if it was some famous celebrity, Natsumi stood up as well trying to see.

But it was a very tall, curly haired Japanese man who was surrounded by the security people. He must be some rich politician, Natsumi assumed and glanced away, not interested anymore, now that she knew it wasn't anyone she knew.

She looked back at the woman, who had now stood up, her baby in her arms and was staring at the tall guy.

_Of course_, Natsumi thought, _That must be the baby's father. He has the same curly hair._

"Wow" Natsumi murmured to herself, "I wouldn't have guessed that woman had such a rich husband."

She watched the tall man; he was barking something into his phone, his expression quite scary. Natsumi wondered if she should feel sorry for the woman who was probably forced into an arranged marriage that would benefit two rich families.

But when she looked at the woman, the woman's expression was neither scared nor weary but exasperated. The guy continued to yell at the poor soul on the other end of the line, till he caught sight of his wife.

He abruptly disconnected the call and stared at his wife and son, his expression softening. Natsumi was amazed to see that, when he was not scowling, the man was actually quite handsome. Some women were openly checking him out; but he was oblivious to all the attention.

He lengthened his stride and headed straight towards his family but stopped as his wife crouched down on the ground, setting her son on the ground and gently propelling him forward. Understanding something, the man got down to his knees as well and opened his arms.

Natsumi watched as a smile spread across the baby's face as he stared at his father. Gurgling incoherently, he toddled slowly towards his dad. He wobbled a few times, but reached his dad and fell forward.

The man picked up his son and swung him about, making him squeal happily. Natsumi looked at the woman and was amazed by the love in her expression as she watched her son and husband.

Holding his son, the man walked up to his wife and pulled her in a tight embrace then bent to kiss her. The woman turned scarlet, but she was smiling. Natsumi suddenly felt jealous, the woman was so happy and so in love and Natsumi had no idea what her relationship would be like anymore.

But just as the family was leaving, the woman glanced back at Natsumi and smiled in understanding. Natsumi wondered how much the woman had guessed about her, just like she had speculated about the woman.

Natsumi had stared at her boyfriend's picture on her phone for so long that the woman might have guessed she was waiting for him. Natsumi smiled back and nodded at the woman, feeling better.

Whatever happens to their relationship, she would handle it.

* * *

><p>- Haruka<p> 


End file.
